<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lust and Desire by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419332">Lust and Desire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Lavellan, Embarrassment, F/M, Felching, Femdom, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Solas, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas was reading a book when Melana Lavellan stepped behind him. He pretended to ignore her for the moment, acting as if the text in front of him was the most interesting thing in the room. In reality, Solas’ concentration was shot the moment the scent of his alpha had drifted into the room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lust and Desire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note on the world: The A/B/O world in this story would be slightly different.</p><p> <b>MOST</b> Female Alphas don't have a penis and <b>MOST</b> omegas have both sets of genitals. However depending on their orientation they react differently to female alpha and male alpha pheromones. Most omegas are bisexual, female alpha pheromones make them desperate to stick it in, male alpha pheromones make them desperate to be fucked. In this Solas a rare straight male omega, that only reacts to female pheromones and has no female parts. Female alphas have a knot in their vagina that squeezes the omega penis when they come and prevents most of the seed from getting out. Female alphas are able to decide when they get pregnant, and omegas beg for it.</p><p>Being gay in this universe would mean that for example "straight" male omega with no female genitals wants to fuck and/or be fucked by a male alpha and of course attraction between omegas and so on. Omegas can't get omegas pregnant and so on.</p><p>Written for <a href="https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/93509.html?thread=366336325#cmt366336325">THIS</a> prompt on da kink meme.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Solas was reading a book when Melana Lavellan stepped behind him. He pretended to ignore her for the moment, acting as if the text in front of him was the most interesting thing in the room. In reality, Solas’ concentration was shot the moment the scent of his alpha had drifted into the room.</p><p>Melana leant closer and nuzzled the place where the shoulder and neck were joined, obviously breathing in his scent. “Vhenan…” Solas protested softly, his cheeks coloring just slightly, betraying his embarrassment.</p><p>“It’s close.” Melana growled softly. “You smell like it’s time for me to make you mine.” she said and tasted the sweat on his neck. She hums, pleased. “Your skin tastes as good as it smells.” Her teeth came to play as she bit down gently on his neck and sucked a mark there for everyone to see. Solas’ cheeks burned with the mix of embarrassment and arousal he was feeling. He wanted to give in, wanted to sink into her…</p><p>"Vhenan…" he whispered, his voice catching as she bit down once again. His cock was hard and aching to be inside her. He can't help but moan when he felt her hand cupping him through the fabric of his trousers.</p><p>"I'm all wet and open for you, vhenan." she whispered. "All ready to be bred. You wouldn't deny your alpha, would you Solas?"</p><p>Solas cleared his dry throat and straightened in his chair, grabbing Melana's hand where it was still on his cock, but was unable to actually move it away. Instead he held it in place as he thrusted helplessly into it a few times.</p><p>"Such a beautiful omega. Is this all for me?" Melana whispers, rubbing at where he was aching and soaked with precum. "Let's get you somewhere more discreet."</p><p>As if in a trance, Solas followed his alpha to her bedroom. Once there, Melana drew him close and kissed him firmly. Solas melted into it, submitting to her demanding tongue.</p><p>"Alpha…" Solas found himself whining, when they parted for air. He was thrusting restlessly against Melana's thigh. "Please!“</p><p>Melana smiled at him gently and caressed his face soothingly. Solas blushed once more, just realizing how he was acting, and looked down bashfully.</p><p>"My handsome omega, so good for me." Melana whispered soothingly. "Undress for me, let me see you…"</p><p>Solas swallowed and stepped back and stripped himself bare, his skin heating under her hungry gaze. Solas takes a step forward, before stopping himself.</p><p>Melana gets rid of her trousers and Solas can't help but stare at her strong, yet slender legs. His eyes took them in hungrily, his eyes feverishly moving until they got to the apex of her thighs. The hair was carefully trimmed, it and her the lips of her pussy hiding her core from his gaze.</p><p>"Alpha… Melana, please… " Solas begged, his voice low and gravelly, filled with need. He wanted to taste her, wanted to breed her, wanted to make her his. But he couldn't, not without his alpha's permission.</p><p>Melana sat on the bed and spread her legs, exposing her glistening cunt to him in all it's glory. Solas moaned needily at the sight, his hands fisted at the sides.</p><p>"Come here and fuck me, vhenan. Make me yours." Melana ordered, the words barely out of her mouth before Solas is there, pushing inside her. They both moaned at the feel of him stretching her open. "Yes! Like that, omega. Breed me good." Melana moaned, throwing her head back. Solas fucked her hard, greedily chasing his orgasm, needing to breed his alpha. He needed to satisfy her so thoroughly that she would allow him to see her fat with their children.</p><p>"That's it, come hard for me, vhenan. Fill me with your cum." Melana encourages him, squeezing around his cock. Solas comes hard at the words, at the feel of her around him.</p><p>Her knot kept them stuck together, milking him for more cum. Solas moaned and his trembling hands gave in under him and he collapsed on top of his alpha. Melana took his weight gladly, hugging him even closer to her body.</p><p>"Mmmmm… Such a good omega." Melana whispered. Solas shivered at her words, his cock twitching with want inside her.</p><p>With the orgasm, the feverish need inside him eased back a little. Embarrassed at his neediness, he tried to extricate himself from the embrace. His cock had slowly softened and slipped out from inside her. Melana let him go with obvious reluctance.</p><p>"I… Vhenan, having to see me like this…" Solas said uncharactericaly tongue-tied. "I am sorry."</p><p>Melana frowned. "There is nothing to be sorry for, vhenan." Melana said. "I am yours." Slowly she got up and walked to her omega. "I am yours." she repeated, and kissed his cheek. "Yours to use…" she whispered and kissed the other cheek. "Yours to love." A kiss. "Yours for everything, vhenan."</p><p>Solas kissed her on the lips. "And I am yours." he whispered as he leaned back. They stood there, forehead to forehead for a silent moment.</p><p>"But now I think you made a mess." Melana said, smiling wickedly. "I think it's only fair you clean it all up." Solas watched, arousal flickering to life, as she backed away to the bed. Once again she spread her legs and looked at Solas expectantly.</p><p>Solas knelt at her feet and looked at her mess of a cunt. It was wet with both of their cum. As Solas watched some of the cum leaked out of her hole and down to her taint. Mesmerized, Solas caught the cum with his tongue and licked it off. He moaned at the taste of them both on his tongue and quickly started licking off both of their cum from her thighs and pussy.</p><p>"Fuck!" Melana yelps, moaning as Solas eagerly eats her out, basking in her pleasure. It doesn't take long before she tenses with her orgasm. Solas licked her through it, only stopping when she took his head in her hands and dragged him up for a kiss.</p><p>The fever inside him was burning again and he needed to fuck her, badly. When he tried to back her on to the bed however, she resisted. She turned them around and pushed him on to the bed.</p><p>"Who is the alpha here, huh?" she teased as she sat on his hips and teased his cock by rubbing it against her folds, but not letting him in just yet.</p><p>"Please, Melana." he begs. "Please, alpha, please."</p><p>"Mmm… You beg so prettily, omega." she sighs and takes him in. She rides him mercilessly from orgasm to orgasm, milking every last drop from him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>